<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pickles (without a care in the world) by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781359">Pickles (without a care in the world)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at cute, F/M, Internal Monologue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is green.<br/>And cute.<br/>What the hell? Raven doesn't even like pickles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pickles (without a care in the world)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is green.</p><p>And cute.</p><p>What the hell, she doesn't even like pickles.</p><p>And he is smiling again, like without a care in the world. And they're going to place that gives even Dick chill in the back.</p><p>Raven wouldn't admit it, but she was questioning her self, kinda. That man said that her mom was there, held captive. But what if she wasn't? What if it's a trap just like Dick said? She doesn't want to see his smug smile when he comes to rescue them.</p><p>Not that they're gonna need rescuing in the first place.</p><p>Okay, maybe they're gonna need it. Who knows? Right?</p><p>"Hey, cheer up a little. We're gonna find her and we'll prove them that they're wrong." said, in light tone. Again, like he has no care in the world.</p><p>Such optimism.</p><p>How can he?</p><p>(When she feels bleak he cuts right at those fogs and saves her?)</p><p>She smiles, okay... a tiny one. But it still counts, okay?</p><p>An unspoken thank you gesture.</p><p>And she can even say it.</p><p>"Kory will kick your ass."</p><p>Or not.</p><p>Gar chuckles. There is no hurt there, because it is playful. And believe it or not, it doesn't really matter (the thank you's, sometimes).</p><p>Because they know.</p><p>A crook smile, a green one (she has to remind himself she is not talking with a pickles), "Nah, you'll protect me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does she actually like it? Pickles? I tried to research it but couldn't find any relevant result? Tell me if I am wrong and need to change my headcannon.<br/>.<br/>Thank you for reading ^^<br/>.<br/>Also, I am one season late? I am just watching the first season and I like their interaction. Anna Diop is so so gorgeous. I would love writing her later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>